


Lifeguard

by anniemaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Colored, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Funny, Gen, Lifeguard!Iruka, M/M, i guess, lifeguard AU, two pages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/pseuds/anniemaar
Summary: One moment Yamato is enjoying the view, the next he's worried for his senpai's well being.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 24
Kudos: 217
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	Lifeguard

**Author's Note:**

> Lifeguard AU! I didn't know what to do for this one tbh... But [this](https://static.zerochan.net/Umino.Iruka.full.2430246.jpg) picture of Iruka being a lifeguard is PERFECTION and I had to give him a nice set of abs bc I'm a thirsty stan. I also made a second page with Kakashi and Yamato. Kakashi, even if he is an excellent swimmer and a surfing champion, would totally "drown" to get a little attention from the cute lifeguard 🤭
> 
>   
> Previous prompt: [Forehead Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492811) ♥


End file.
